Awakening Bonds: The First Steps
Prerequirements *Must be a level 100 Priest *Must be level 5 of one Ascension class *Must have completed the City Timeline Got removed with LU105 **The City of Qeynos Timeline (Good) including Archtype line up to Kaedrin's Fate **The City of Freeport Timeline (Evil) including Archtype line up to Your Eternal Reward *Must have your Fabled Class Epic Weapon 1.0 Quest completed - Mythical not needed and the Epic Repercussions doesn't matter Got removed with LU105 *Must have completed the Kunark Ascending Timeline Got removed with LU105 Requirements *Must have 50,000 faction with Disciples of the Circling Destiny (Faction) in Stonebrunt Highlands. This is part of the Ning Yun Retreat portion of The Stonebrunt Highlands Timeline (You must actually complete the entire Ning Yun Retreat portion of the timeline, just getting faction is not enough) ((While that is technically true, the Ning Yun quests are the fastest way to gain faction, since the last quests give 10k each)). If you have already completed the Epic 2.0 timeline on a character on the same server, you can purchase a "Guise of Pursuit" on that character and use it on the current one to fulfill the 50K faction requirement (once the Stonebrunt quests are done) to buy the "Bamboo Shoot Soup". Starting The Quest #Go to a hidden tunnel that leads into the on a hill between and the Brokenskull Valley in and click all 11 clickable objects. These 11 items and the characters' corresponding thoughts upon inspection in clockwise order are: #*A golden bowl on a table : "It's covered with dust. You write your name in the basin." #*A stone urn next to a stone altar : "This stone urn has some odd runic markings, but doesn't seem otherwise remarkable." #*An altar of Innoruuk : "Scattered on the altar among the candles and bloodstains are what look like small offerings to Innoruuk." #*A looted chest : "Whatever was in this chest was looted a long time ago." #*A sealed chest : "This sealed chest bears the likeness of what appears to be Rallos Zek, although it looks like an older depiction of him." #*A broken jar next to an open, broken chest : "It's completely shattered." #*A votive offering : "Candles and wax covers this table, although the purpose of the arrangement is unclear." #*The lid of an open, elongated chest : "Was this a chest.. or a coffin?" #*A bloodstained idol of the Faceless : "This bloodstained idol closely resembles the Faceless. In spite of its apparent age, it is in pristine condition." #*A votive brazier : "This brazier has a small collection of charred feathers and bones in it, and a crusty residue of putrescence lines the inside." #*A small incense chest on the ground next to a sealed chest : "This small chest seems to contain a collection of old incense and spices." #Go to a hidden tunnel that leads into the in at the end of a mite burrow and click all 10 clickable objects. These 10 items and the characters' corresponding thoughts upon inspection in clockwise order are: #*A huge weapon chest on the left : "The chest is huge, and likely carried weapons from training. It bears the symbols of Mithaniel Marr along its sides." #*A large round slab on the floor : "The colors used to decorate this seem vibrant, even given its apparent age." #*A disc monument leaning on the wall : "What is this, and how did someone even get it in here?" #*A statue next to the table : "The markings on this stone statue are too faded to figure out what this was meant to be." #*An artsy dreamcatcher : "This appears to sway in the breeze, although the air in here seems to be perfectly still." #*A dirty table : "This table is covered in old cups and plates. Appearantly no one cleaned up." #*A forecfully opened chest : "The locks have been shattered, and whatever was inside is gone now." #*An apothecary mortar : "There is a sweet odor coming off this bowl. The old herbs and oily residue appear to have been used for healing and the care of the sick." #*A planter of Tunare on the floor : "There are large shriveled up roots at the bottom of this pot. The sides are lined with imagery depicting Tunare." #*A small keepsake box on the table : "This small keepsake box contains drief up rose petals, a pair of heart-shaped arrowheads, and a battered locket." #Go to a hidden tunnel that leads into the in by the and click all 7 clickable objects. These 7 items and the characters' corresponding thoughts upon inspection along the cave walls are: #*A pile of broken jars and some boxes (right hand side of the cave) : "This pile of broken jars and empty wooden boxes may have been left here when this place was evacuated." #*A statue of Innoruuk (right hand side of the cave, next to the previous update) : "This statue looks slightly different than the others. The face seems to resemble that of the Innoruuk." #*A small statue of Brell Serilis (left hand side of the cave) : "This small statue appears to be Brell Serilis, with small statues of Cazic-Thule, Bristlebane, Tunare, and Prexus around it." #*A sealed ornate chest (right hand side of the cave) : "This ornate chest is sealed shut, so the contents can't be ascertained. However, the outside bears symbolism representing several deities, including Bristlebane, Erollisi Marr, and Bertoxxulous." #*A rack of used weapons next to a statue (left hand side of the cave) : "These weapons look battered from use. They bear the sigils of both Rallos Zek and Mithaniel Marr." #*A pile of empty book crates (update comes from the large bottom one) next to the weapons rack : "These crates have shreds of parchment littering the bottoms. These may have held books at one time." #*An unfinished disc monument (right hand side of the cave) : "It looks like someone was in the middle of constructing this monument when they left - or were driven out." #Hail and carefully follow the dialog with to start the quest. #*He will spawn once you have inspected all of the items in all 3 tunnels. :;Notes: If you cannot see the hidden tunnel in Nektulos Forest, go back to the other two and re-click. The clickies in the previous tunnels are a pre-requirement to seeing the entrance to the Sanctuary of Divine Unity. Steps #Find the three disciples (In any order) #*Find the First Disciple for the #*#Speak to Evoker Nideela in The Lesser Faydark #*#Speak to Marta Terrilon just off the dock in Everfrost (If she doesn't advance quest, do until she does, (took 3 times) #*# Complete the Ning Yun Retreat Questline in The Stonebrunt Highlands. Starting with Repelling the Gruengach through The Three Tidings at a minimum. #*#:Note: If you do not complete the The Three Tidings to learn about the 4 truths, speaking to Olnita for step six will not offer the correct responses to further the quest. #*# Purchase Bamboo Shoot Soup for from Dao Tom in the Ning Yun Retreat in The Stonebrunt Highlands (Requires 50k Disciples of the Circling Destiny (Faction)) OR using the Guise of Pursuit faction booster obtained by doing the Epic 2.0 on another character on the same account and server. #*#Speak with Ma Yu in The Stonebrunt Highlands Follow the dialog as usual. #*#Speak with Olnita in Hua Mein Village in The Sundered Frontier #*#:Note1: You can use CoV or CoH in order to teleport to a group member close to her, do the Hua Mein access quest line to gain access to the village, or just fly over the wall. If you do not complete the The Three Tidings to learn about the 4 truths, speaking to Olnita for step six will not offer the correct responses to further the quest. #*#*Truth 1: Everyone suffers in their life #*#*Truth 2: Suffering is caused by being selfish #*#*Truth 3: Suffering ends when craving ends #*#*Truth 4: Follow your path to achieve enlightenment. Following the dialogue, you receive the Censer of Elixia from Olnita. #*Find the Second Disciple for the #*# Speak to a fallen pilgrim in on a hill south of the Spire Portal . #*# Speak to a fallen pilgrim in next ot the entrance of . #*# Collect the small bell on the floor to receive the in (NE corner of the inner temple, up to level 107^^^ mobs) #*Find the Third Disciple for the #*# Pick up a smudged note in the Maiden's Gulch area in the southern part of in at . #*#*''Several level 106-107^ roam the area.'' #*# Pick up a blessed hammer in in on top of the bookshelf . #*# Talk to . #*# Head into in . Run to the near the end of the zone, and inspect the fallen gnome in the crystal room at . #*#*''Don't clear the zone, or you wont be able to do the next step.'' #*#Make your way back into to kill to receive . #Return to in Nektulos Forest . #Search for a shard of my unwavering duty (This should be near the last NPC you spoke to about your epic 1.0) #*Channeler: Greater Faydark #*Defiler: Kunzar Jungle #*Fury: Darklight Wood #*Inquisitor: Jarsath Wastes #*Mystic: Elddar Grove #*Templar: Kunzar Jungle #*Warden: Darklight Wood #Return to Haylis with my dogma shard #Place the items collected on the shrine to the right inside the alcove Haylis is standing in (it's next to the entrance, and you can't see it from the outside) #Completing the ritual has induced a dream state! #*You will be zoned into A Spiritual Dreamscape #*Upon killing everything (tracking helps) you get the message "When the last of the wavering doubts fades, a small gem-like object coalesces among the mists" #*Collect the glowing sphere at #Return to Haylis Losaren and show him what you found Rewards * * *